Touched by an Angel
Touched by an Angel was a television series which ran on CBS from 1994 until 2003. The series focused on angels (primarily Monica and her supervisor Tess) as they assisted different humans with problems or crises of faith. References *In Elmo's World: Fish, the TV announcer for the Fish Channel mentions Touched by an Angelfish. *The title was referenced in the Animal Jam episode "Touched by a Monkey." Connections *Carlo Alban played Tino Morante in "The Letter" (1999) *Debbie Allen played Valerie Hill in "Sins of the Father" (1996) *Louie Anderson played Dudley in "Then Sings My Soul" (1999) *Maya Angelou played Clarice Mitchell in "Reunion" (1995) *Edward Asner played Bud in "Here I Am" (2000) *Jack Black played Monte in "Angels on the Air" (1995) *Carol Burnett played Lillian Bennett in "The Comeback" (1997) *Kirk Cameron played Chuck Wilson in "The Birthday Present" (2001) *David Canary played Carter Winslow in "Shallow Water," parts 1 & 2 (2001) *Nell Carter played Cynthia Winslow in "Shallow Water," parts 1 & 2 (2001) *Lee Chamberlin played Charlotte in "The Impossible Dream" (2002) *Carol Channing played herself in "The Comeback" (1997) *Bill Cobbs played Henry Baldwin in "Band of Angels" (2001) *Tim Conway played Freddy in "The Comeback" (1997) *Bill Cosby played Phil in "Inherit the Wind" (1997) and "Family Business" (1999) *Alexis Cruz played Rafael (1997-2003) *Ossie Davis played Erasmus Jones in four episodes (1996-1998) and the spinoff Promised Land (1996-1998) *Ruby Dee played LaBelle Springvell in "The Christmas Gift" (1999) *Celine Dion played herself in "Psalm 151" (1998) *Juliana Donald played Jamie in "Winners, Losers & Leftovers" (2001) *Charles Durning played Father Madden in "The Root of All Evil" (2003) *Bonnie Franklin played Carol Anne Larkin in "Reasonable Doubt" (2000) *M. C. Gainey played Smokey in "The Heart of the Matter" (1994) *Kathie Lee Gifford played Jolene in "Birthmarks" (1999) and Wendy in "Monica's Bad Day" (2000) *Harold Gould played Sam Moskowitz in "Written in Dust" (1996) and Albert Einstein in "The Face of God" (2001) *Joel Grey played Ronald in "The Lord Moves in Mysterious Ways" and "Band of Angels" (both 2001) *Bob Gunton played Sidney in "A Feather on the Breath of God" (2002) *Harry Hamlin played Liam Cadegan in "Winners, Losers & Leftovers" (2001) *Valerie Harper played Kate Prescott in "Flesh and Blood" (1995) and "Full Circle" (1999) *Neil Patrick Harris played Jonas in "The Princeless Bride" (2002) *Pat Hingle played Ben Mangione in "Family Business" (1999) *Malcolm Jamal-Warner played Zack in "There But for the Grace of God" (1995) *Al Jarreau played himself in "Indigo Angel" (1996) and Rev. Gentry Hall in "Amazing Grace" part 1 (1997) *Michael Jeter played Gus Zimmerman in "The Man Upstairs" (1999) *James Earl Jones played the Angel of Angels in "Clipped Wings" (1997) *Sally Kellerman played Augusta in "Something Blue" (1996) *B. B. King played himself in "Indigo Angel" (1996) *Linda Lavin played Amanda Randolph in "Jagged Edges" (1999) *Joey Lawrence played Jesse Archer in "Fool for Love" (1999) *Cloris Leachman played Ruth (three 1997 episodes, once in 2003) *Hal Linden played Sam Brown in "Indigo Angel" (1996) and Dave Price in "Angels Anonymous" (2001) *Sam McMurray played Norris in "The Sixteenth Minute" (2002) *Chris Marquette played Tim in "Fighting the Good Fight" (1999) and Cody Benson in "An Angel on My Tree" (2000) *James Marsden played Jake in "Angels on the Air" (1995) *Keb' Mo' played the Angel of Music in three episodes (1997, 1999, 2002) and J. D. Winslow in "Shallow Water," parts 1 & 2 (2001) *Rita Moreno played Amanda Revere in "The Comeback" (1997) **NSYNC played street performers in "Voice of an Angel" (1999) *Haley Joel Osment played John Henry in "Flights of Angels" (1998) *Mandy Patinkin played the driver in "Netherlands" (2001) *Holly Robinson Peete played Vanessa Hamilton in "Smokescreen" (1997) *Austin Pendleton played Mr. Piltdown in "The Christmas Watch" (2002) *Zachary Quinto played Mike in "When Sunny Gets Blue" (2001) *Sally Ride played herself in "Godspeed" (1999) *John Ritter played Mike O'Connor in "Random Acts" (1996) and Sheriff Tom McKinsley in "Black Like Monica" (1999) *Doris Roberts played Rose in "The Bells of St. Peter's" (2002) *Kenny Rogers played Denny Blye in "Buy Me a Rose" (2000) *Richard Roundtree played Murray in "Rock 'N' Roll Dad" (1996) *Jean Stapleton played Emma in "Mother's Day" (2000) *Jerry Stiller played Maury Salt in "Cry and You Cry Alone" (1998) *Randy Travis played Wayne in five episodes (1994-2003) and Jed Winslow in "Shallow Water," parts 1 & 2 (2001) *Luther Vandross played Reggie in "The Impossible Dream" (2002) *Ben Vereen played Ulysses Dodd in "Secret Service" (1996) *Jessica Walter played Naomi in "The Show Must Not Go On" (2003) *Lisa Waltz played Nora in "The Violin Lesson" (1996) *Lesley Ann Warren played Kelly Cartwright in "As It Is in Heaven" (2003) *Isaiah Washington played Reverend Davis in "A Death in the Family" (2001) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References